1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, a method of processing information, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of image forming apparatuses such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral which are installed in an office or the like are set so as to be permitted to be used by only a user whom an operation authority is previously given. Specifically, there is an image forming apparatus which is permitted to be used by only a user whose account corresponding to the operation authority has been registered and who has been authenticated based on the account as in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
However, it is difficult for a guest user who does not previously have the account such as a visitor to an office or the like to use the above image forming apparatus. For example, an account for the guest may be prepared so that each guest user logs in using a common guest account. However, in this case, it is difficult to ensure security among the guest users.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-236348
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-051915